


Over to Grandmother's House We Go

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Trippy, like a Lynch-film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 2,790A/N: This is for @neversatisfiedgirl Love, Sex, Magic Challenge with the prompt, Little Red Riding Hood and for @singingflames Lisa’s birthday challenge with the prompt, red. Sorry it’s a bit late. No real warnings. It’s weird, trippy, creepy and fluffy. This is basically an ode to Lynch films. Don’t try and figure it out, just go with it. It’s not about what’s happening, it’s about the ride.





	Over to Grandmother's House We Go

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/161285948871/over-to-grandmothers-house-we-go)

 

With your hands on your hips you glared at your hunting bestie, “You have got to be kidding me, Dean. This?!” You questioned, pulling at the red cape. You wanted nothing more than to pull the costume off and get back to ripped jeans and a comfy tee, your usual hunter garb.

 

Dean smirked at you, his eyes roving your figure. “I don’t know. I think you look great. If I were the wolf -.” His smile got wider revealing his teeth.

 

You shuddered at how dark his gaze had gotten. Wtf. You covered the creeped out feeling you were getting with a scowl. “Not helping Winchester. This better work ‘cause this damn dress is so short I’ll flash all the animals in the forest. Red Riding Hood, really?”

 

A studio audience laughed directly following your comment. You froze looking ahead of you but you were blinded by lights. You thought you saw wooden cardboard cutouts of an audience behind the lights. The setting shifted and you were back in the bunker with your two best friends in the same conversation as before.

 

Sam looked apologetic and shrugged continuing on as if nothing happened, “The werewolf is working with a witch. People have been dying in strange fairytale ways all around town.”

 

“Yeah and she didn’t do Red Riding Hood yet. You’re in luck,” Dean added with a wink.

 

“Yeah Dean, lucky me. Totally my sentiment right now.”

 

Dean was saying something but it was like the tape got stuck and he was sputtering “I” over and over again. Then Sam and Dean were frozen in place with wooden smiles on their faces. Bright lights appeared again but this time they were red, bathing your body in a strange glow.

 

You saw movement out of the corner of your eye and turned your head to look at it; curious about what it could be. The figure slowly stepped out of the shadows and you saw it was a tall man wearing a wolf costume. The figure was as tall as Sam and wearing the same plaid red shirt you saw him in, a few minutes ago. This figure had to be Sam but why was he wearing a costume? What the hell was going on? You looked behind you and saw that Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found. You turned back around staring at the figure in front of you, transfixed as it moved towards you. You blinked and in a second it stood directly in front of you.

 

It cocked its head and waved at your grandma who suddenly appeared behind you, flashing red eyes. She waved back showing you claws for hands. She was wearing a red and green torn sweater like Freddy Krueger. Just as suddenly as she appeared, she disappeared.

 

You turned back around to see that the figure was so close; his furry nose was touching yours. You were starting to wonder if this was really a costume. The fur felt so real.

 

“Sam this isn’t funny. Come on. Where is Dean? And what the hell does my grandmother have to do with anything?”

 

The figure before you spoke backwards. You yelled Sam’s name, a panic suddenly growing inside you. There was a tension filled silence for a good couple of minutes before he spoke again, his voice sounding deeper than Sam’s. “What big eyes you have. The better to see you with my dear. And we do see you.” The mask he was wearing changed and moved. The eyes shifted to stare at you while the mouth smiled widely and opened. You screamed as it swallowed you whole.

 

The next thing you knew you were in a forest alone. A wind whipped around you. You were holding a basket filled with your hunting gear. You looked around trying to understand what was happening. You should be freaking out, screaming, running away but it was strange, you felt calm. Flashes of the victims and how they died came into your head.

 

A red leaf fell next to you but there were no red trees around you. There was a handwritten note attached to it written in script,

 

“To get out, you must go through.”

 

You heard a crunch of leaves behind you and whirled around, weapon in hand, only to be met with Crowley who was dressed in a werewolf costume. What you would give for one person, one person not in a damn wolf costume.

 

“Hello Pet.”

 

“Crowley?” you asked curiously. How did he get in here? Was he here to save you? Help you? You and he had an outspoken attraction for each other but you both never acted on it. You sometimes doubted he loved you as much as you did him.

 

“In the flesh…well adjacent,” he added cryptically.

 

“Adjacent?” You said slowly eyeing him up and down. What the hell did that mean?

 

Crowley smiled at you warmly in response to your confusion but offered no explanation. You just shrugged it off, it didn’t fit but you had a job to do, people to save. Cracking riddles wasn’t part of the job description. Everything about this day was weird. You really had to find this damn witch because she was totally wrecking your day.

 

Crowley moved closer to you eyeing you. “You look a little lost darling?”

 

“Everything is confusing. I just -.”

 

Crowley nodded, “You’re on a case, no? The Winchesters asked me to help and before you say ‘not possible,’ it is, Pet. This witch is powerful and I happen to know a lot about powerful witches. We have to go through it.”

 

“What?” You ask feeling a chill settle over you. Why was he repeating the note on the leaf?

 

“You have to go through it.” Crowley frowned at the confusion on your face, ”You have to solve the case. So you’re in a fairytale. You’re a hunter. Stop being afraid. Weird things always happen, deal with it and focus. You’re in a fairy tale; where does Red Riding Hood go?”

 

“To grandmother’s house.”

 

“Ergo, the witch is likely there. You have to go through the forest to get to the house.”

 

“The boys were smart to get you here.”

 

Crowley smiled at you but something about that smile shook you. The smile didn’t reach his dead eyes and it seemed fake almost like his face wanted to contort in some other emotion but he plastered on a smile instead. Crowley was definitely hiding something from you. You chose to ignore it but bookmark it for later.

 

You really wanted to kill this witch and you knew that when you did it, everything would fix itself, including weird Crowley.

 

You both started walking, basket swinging, gun with witch killing bullets out. Crowley walked behind you - closely behind you; you could feel his warm breath on your skin.

 

“Why are you afraid?” Crowley asked you matter-of-factly.

 

The question caught you off guard. After minutes of silence that’s the question he asks? “The world is…I don’t know what is real here. Everything is darker than the real world and I’m alone. And this witch is one powerful broad.”

 

“Ah so it’s the loneliness…Well then you’ll hate what I have to say next. They didn’t send me.” Crowley said with no emotion in his voice.

 

You froze in place, “Who didn’t?”

 

“The Winchesters. Remember when I said adjacent? You really are alone. I’m not Crowley. Crowley was never here.”

 

You whirled around but were a fraction too late. The gun and basket went flying. Crowley shoved your back against the tree hard. The wind was knocked out of you. He smelled your neck. “You smell delicious. I wonder how you’ll taste. You know the witch choose, “Little Red Riding Hood,” but I’m sure I could persuade her to do “Hansel and Gretel” instead. She could make a nice cherry pie out of you.” The man changed from Crowley to an old man with a chalk white face, sunken eyes and mouth full of fang like teeth. The monster’s skin was marred and burned. He laughed at you taking in your fearful expression.

 

You heard your voice but your mouth was shut. How were you talking right now? “What big eyes you have.”

 

“What better to see you with my dear,” he said gleefully.

 

“Oh my what a terribly big mouth you have.”

 

You struggled. You knew what was coming next and you refused to die by fake Crowley in a goddamn fairy tale whatever this was. Fuck this shit. You started screaming and kicking widely fighting against the magic and the monster pinning you to the tree.

 

The monster opened his mouth and you saw yourself standing there in the bunker having a conversation with Sam and Dean about your Red Riding Hood outfit. After a few seconds, Sam and Dean turned their heads in your direction watching you watch them. How meta is that?

 

Dean spoke to you, “Let it happen. You can’t stop her. You just started hunting. You’re a weak human girl against a 400-year-old witch. She’s been doing this for a long time. No one has ever made it through. Stay here with us.” When he finished speaking, the scene changed and you saw the victims of the witch.

 

Now that was the wrong tactic. “Sorry bitch, oops witch, but your words just made me angry. Fuck you! I’m going all the way to grandmother’s house and I’m gonna gank your ass. #Not-dying-here. That’s my new pinned twitter post.” You kicked the monster hard. Not afraid anymore. Her words while meant to frighten you, just egged you on. There was no fear to work of off anymore. The monster stumbled away from you giving you enough time to dive for the gun shooting him point blank in the heart and for good measure you grabbed a silver knife and stabbed it into it’s heart. It collapsed on the ground shifting back into Crowley’s form permanently.

 

“Well. Well. I came here to help you but it seems you’re no damsel in distress. What a welcome surprise, Pet.”

 

You threw the knife which Crowley caught before it went into his heart.

 

“Really Y/N? I come here to help and -” he looked down and saw the monster that looked like himself in a costume, suit underneath. “I see. Well I’m the real me. He has the wrong color tie on anyway. I’m partial to gray paisley not red stripes. Bit garish don’t you think?”

 

“So very you to talk fashion at a time like this.”

 

“So you’re coming around to the fact that it’s really me?

 

“Didn’t say that, just more Crowley than he was.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Pet. Why would she make two Crowleys anyway? I don’t know how much I can tell you, I don’t want you to get worse. You’re not okay Y/N, you need to solve this case now and get back to the boys.”

 

“Get back? Where am I?”

 

“Listen to me; we have to finish this. My powers are muted here. This is all you. I’m here to help you figure out what’s real. You don’t trust me, fine; but we have no time for this. I’ll walk by your side, never behind you. I make a move you don’t like, shoot me. Okay?”

 

Crowley didn’t wait for an answer; he started walking quickly over to the white house at the end of the trail. You followed him battling the trees, branches, and the dirt as they tried to stop you both by either winding around your legs or trying to pull you into the earth. You saw animals that didn’t exist: half deer, half bear; red eyes watching you. The sound of an evil cackle followed you both. You ran after Crowley, running straight up to the house.

 

“Why did you come?”

 

“Pet this isn’t -”

 

“Why?!”

 

“Because you needed help.”

 

“The King of Hell stops everything to answer Dean’s call and of out of the goodness of your heart, you help a young hunter in need?”

 

Crowley rolls his eyes and grabs your waist, pushing you closer to him as he plants his lips on yours. He pours all the love he has for you in that kiss and when his lips leave yours, you’re left breathless. “This isn’t the time but I love you. Have since I met you. Ever since you started hunting, I answered Dean’s calls more frequently, hoping that none of them would be a cry for help on your behalf. The longer we stay here Pet, the harder it is to get out. No more dawdling.”

 

You started moving towards the door but a vine wound around your leg and dragged you towards a red wolf that was opening its mouth. Dean stood next to it with red eyes. “You must go through to get out.”

 

“Pet. No. He’s an illusion. You need to get through to the house, not its mouth.”

 

You started screaming, struggling as the vine just wound tighter against your leg. Your grabbed a rock and bashed the vine but it wouldn't budge. You looked around desperately for the damn knife you brought but you couldn’t find it. You threw dirt in the wolf’s face and struggled harder. You stared into Dean’s eyes, your foot warm from the wolf breath when Crowley sliced the vine apart.

 

“Go get in that bloody house and shoot the sodding twat NOW, Love. I got this. Run now.”

 

You didn’t hesitate. You grabbed your gun and started running. The vines tried to grab you but you jumped and swerved, more determined than ever. You ran full speed ahead straight for the house.

 

You saw a light on in the living room and a figure pass behind the black and red lace curtains. Without slowing down, you barreled straight through the window landing on your feet with a roll. Huffing out of breath, you slowly stood up.

 

“Ding dong, the witch is dead,” you said as you shot her point blank between the eyes. “Maybe others never get through it but I have people that care about me. I have a job to do. I’m fucking awesome; deal with it,” you said as you shot her again in the heart for good measure. “Huh that was a tad anti-climate,” you said to yourself with a shrug.

 

You start to see the world around you come together in swirls of color like a Renaissance painting. Something weird was happening for sure. You started running back to Crowley as the world behind you disappeared. You looked back as the house that was once there was gone and a blank page stood there in its place. You ran faster not knowing you could run this fast; not caring how out of breath you were. You had to make it. The forest and trees were disappearing behind you. You reached out and shouted Crowley’s name. He turned around and you grabbed his wrist. “No idea what’s happening right now. See you on the other side.” Crowley smiled a genuine smile. “You came back.”

 

“You came for me, least I could do.” The world disappeared around you both and then a bright light appeared.

 

The smell of antiseptic and old books mixed with cologne and pie filled the room. You could hear people speaking but it sounded like you were underwater. The lights hurt your eyes. You groaned as you tried to sit up and look around. Sam and Dean rushed to your side.

 

“Hey kiddo. How you feeling?”

 

“Like I got run over by a steamroller Dean. What the hell happened?”

 

“Hey, welcome back,” Dean replied. “It’s a bit of a long story sweetheart. We were hunting the witch. We found her in a ballroom. You, me and Sam were going to corner the witch but she got the drop on us.”

 

Sam added, “We were fighting her henchmen when she threw a ball of purple energy straight at you. She got away; we couldn’t wake you up. You were getting worse and worse. It was like the witch was draining you somehow. Had to send Crowley in to get you.”

 

“So wait a minute - that was a curse infused dream. Dude seriously? It was like a Lynch film in there. Creepy. And thank you for getting Crowley; he saved me.”

 

Dean and Sam looked both happy and uncomfortable by that fact. You moved to walk over to him, ignoring the boy's protest to lie back down. You stood in front of Crowley, smiling at him before you grabbed him by the collar bringing your lips to his.

 

“I love you too, Crowley. What do you say we get out of here and celebrate?”


End file.
